masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Detect Magic
| type = Global Enchantment | casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Shows which spell each rival wizard is casting, displayed above the wizard's portrait in the "Magic" menu. Some rival spells will display their relevant animation as soon as they are done casting. }} Detect Magic is a Global Enchantment belonging to the realm. For it may be cast on the overland map to reveal which spell each known rival is currently casting. Furthermore, when a known rival wizard completes the casting of some spells (particularly Summoning Spells and Town Enchantments), the player is told of this via an animation corresponding to the spell. Detect Magic requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Effects Detect Magic enables the casting wizard to spy on his rivals, revealing the spells they are currently in the process of casting. Revealing Spells Being Cast While Detect Magic is in effect, the "Magic" screen display is changed slightly: a caption is above each rival wizard's portrait reveals which spell this wizard is currently casting. This works only for wizards with whom the player has already established contact (or whose presence he/she has ascertained, which would lead to contact being established at the end of the turn, at the very latest). Unknown or defeated wizards' portraits are not displayed, and neither are the spells they are casting. Feedback upon Spellcasting When a known rival wizard (see above) completes the casting of a Summoning Spell, Town Enchantment or Town Curse, the player is shown an animation corresponding to that spell. This animation is similar to the one shown if the player himself had completed casting the same spell. This allows the player to know when his rivals have cast spells, and is an easier way of tracking an enemy's progress without having to constantly check the "Magic" menu. It also allows the player to know whether the enemy has successfully cast their spells, since on occasion a rival will cancel spell-casting or be forced to lose a spell (such as due to Spell Blast, etc.). Usage Detect Magic may be cast only on the overland map, for the rather mild Casting Cost of . The "Magic" menu will immediately display the spell name captions as appropriate for any currently-known wizards. If contact with a wizard is established while Detect Magic is in effect, that wizard's current spellcasting is revealed immediately as well. To keep Detect Magic in effect, the casting wizard must pay an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Failure to pay this cost due to lack of will cause the spell to dissipate. The spell-name captions will disappear immediately. After casting Detect Magic, its name will appear on the "Overland Enchantments" list in the Magic menu. The color in which the name is printed indicates which wizard controls the spell. If the player controls the spell, he or she may cancel it manually by clicking the name of the spell. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As an spell, Detect Magic will eventually become available to any wizard, regardless of how many Spellbooks he or she might possess. However, the spell does require Research before it can be used. Its Research Cost is . Strategy Detect Magic is a fairly cheap way of keeping tabs on your opponents. Knowing which spells the enemy is casting allows you to tell which Fantastic Units they are going to field against you, which destructive spells they are about to cast (possibly against you), and which enchantments you are going to have to face shortly. This foreknowledge allows you to prepare properly in order to meet or counter these spells with your own assets. Detect Magic is particularly important for -wielding wizards, as they need to figure out the best timing and targets for Spell Blast before casting it. All wizards of course benefit from Detect Magic, since knowledge is never a bad thing to have. Category:Global Enchantments Category:Arcane